I'm a Boy!
by Jaegerslut
Summary: It's the first day of training and Armin is mistaken for a girl! No one will listen and Mikasa decides to play along.


Armin stood beside Eren and waited patiently in the lines of cadets. He was extremely nervous, but he wouldn't let that get the best of him. While everyone was being yelled at, he moved his eyes over to his friend, and then to the other side. He noticed people who were more nervous than himself.

"Alright, that's enough for today!" The man yelled and everyone sighed, loosening their muscles and slumping their shoulders. "All females go to the girls quarters, and males to the boys quarters. Tomorrow, you will either be sent away or moving on."

Mikasa hurried over in the crowd and stood in front of them. "Good luck you two. I just know we made it."

"Of course we did!" Eren smiled, trying to cheer his friends up. Armin nodded, smiling slightly. He admired his friend's encouragement and he wanted to go along.

But suddenly the instructor came over and pointed at Mikasa and Armin. "You two, hurry up and go to your quarters. And you," he pointed to Eren and motioned towards the boys quarters. "I understand your needs but go."

Armin grew confused and he shook his hands out in front of him. "Wait, there must be a mistake. I'm a boy, not a girl."

The instructor stared before narrowing his eyes. "I expected a little more out of you. I see you two are a thing, but you can't stay in the same quarters."

"That's not it at all!" The blonde's cheeks grew warm from embarrassment and he shook his head. "I really am a boy! Mikasa, Eren, help me out here!"

Eren nodded, standing in front of his friend. "It's true sir, he is a boy. You must be mistaken."

They watched as the instructors eyes moved to Mikasa as she didn't say a word. "I'll take her away, sir. Sorry for the confusion, it won't happen again." Mikasa picked up Armin and threw him over her shoulder, hurrying away.

"Wait, Mikasa! Mikasa! Put me down, what are you doing!?" Armin protested, angered that she wouldn't defend him and even retorted to this, whatever it was. As they walked into the quarters, she sat him down and smirked, her hands on her hips. "Mikasa, why did you do that? I'm not supposed to be here, this is wrong!"

She shrugged, looking around the room. "This is fun, let's see what happens. Don't worry, you can sleep next to me so you won't be found out." Her smirk faded as some passed by and she took Armin's hand, leading him to the end. She let him have the outside, and her next to him. He hurriedly got under the covers and covered his head and ears. He didn't want to listen to girl talk, or happen to see something he wasn't supposed to.

"Awe, isn't she cute!" A tall tanned girl pointed at Armin as he peeked over the top. "Oh man I was right!" She grinned and looked down at another girl with blonde hair. "Isn't she cute, Christa?" The girl nodded, smiling at him. "Not as cute as you though!" She laughed and looked back at him. "So what's your name?"

"Armin, and I'm a-" Mikasa slapped her hand over his mouth, giving him a death glare. "I'm looking forward to spending time with you girls." He corrected his words, looking back at his friend. He laid back down, hoping he'd be able to sleep soon and get out of there. He learned that the girl he was just talking was called Ymir.

Rustling beside him caught his attention and he looked over. "Goodnight, Armin." Mikasa smiled at him as she rested her head onto the pillow and closed her eyes. He gave a nod and laid back down, quickly falling into a deep sleep.

Armin sat at the table with all the other cadets, next to Eren and Mikasa. He was getting really irritated that almost everyone was calling him a girl. He didn't know why either, it's not like he resembled a girl much.

Sighing, he looked at Eren for help, but he wasn't making any progress either. Mikasa was enjoying herself by watching, and that made him even more upset. "I'm being serious, I am a boy. Why would I be trying so hard to make you see that if it wasn't true?"

"Because you look exactly like a girl. So therefore, you are a girl."

Armin shook his head. "No, that doesn't make sense. I am what I am, and that is a boy. Stop calling me a girl!"

"You're boobs haven't grown out yet, I'm sure you're just confused. I would be too if my chest was just as flat."

Groaning and refraining from hitting someone, he stood up and started pulling at his pants. Mikasa protested and she covered her eyes as his pants dropped. Feeling like he just accomplished something, everyone gasped and the girls covered their eyes.

"What is going on in here?!" The instructor yelled as he walked into the door. He froze and he looked like his spirit just left his body. "I'm not going to ask." With that, he left, and Armin was finally seen as a boy, even though he had to do it the hard way.


End file.
